


Dessication

by Megs_232



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, oblivious beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs_232/pseuds/Megs_232
Summary: I've always loved the idea of Lena being the one with a secret so here we areThe only thing I've ever watched including vampires is the vampire diaries so that's where my vampire ideas are from





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so lets see how this goes :)

Life can be tremendously difficult for some people, and well for those people just getting through the day is an inconvenience but there’s always that one aspect that brightens up the midst of darkness. For me, Lena Luthor, that person is Kara Danvers.

There is a various number of reasons as to why my life isn’t the best; there’s the crazy mass murderer that that was locked up a few months ago. (Did I mention he was my brother?) The despicable relationship I have with my mother or even better how about the fact that they both worked together and managed to turn me into a literal monster.

By monster I wasn’t being metaphorical, trust me I wish I was but like I said that’s not the case. I am a vampire. They both told me this was a gift but oh god no it isn’t. Every part that could even slightly be considered as a ‘gift’ is cancelled out by the insatiable blood lust that begins to rule your life.

Only recently have I been able to control it and allow myself to be around my friends, wait scrap that. friend, my only friend in National City, Kara. She had recently told me that she’s Supergirl and I’m ok with that, I mean it would be hypocritical for me not to be seems as I’m harbouring quite a large secret of my own.

You’d think if she trusts me to tell me her deepest secret that I’d fess up to my own but I just can’t. The thought of her looking at me like I see myself is heartbreaking on the other hand I’d rather her find out from me telling her than me hurting her. Ugh just the thought sickens me to no end.

A loud noise snaps me out of my thoughts.

**Kara: We still on for coffee at Noonan’s?**

Oh my god I totally forgot our plans. Stupid over thinking.

**Lena: I might be running a bit late I had no idea what time it was.**

**Kara: tis fine Lena! I don’t mind waiting :)**

I don’t have any meetings today so as soon as I receive the reply I grab my bag and inform Jess of where I’m going to which she just says “Okay Miss Luthor”

I guess there’s one reason that I don’t fully despise Lillian as much as I should and that’s because of the daylight ring she managed to make me. This allows me to at least act like a human and walk in the sun. I am glad for this because the sun has always been something I’ve loved. I like its unique colour and happy connotations.

As I navigate the streets to one of Kara’s favorite places my head fills with thoughts of the beautiful blonde. Beautiful? Yes, a while ago I realized I had the slightest _not so slight_ crush on my best friend. I spend a lot of time with her and it seems like she feels the same way. My supernatural hearing detects her heart when it speeds so yeah I do think that occasionally.

_Don’t get your hopes up she’s straight and let’s be real no one could ever love a Luthor._

That is the last thought in my head as I make my way to the entrance of Noonan’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what i'm doing :o

“Lena! I’ve missed you so much” Kara exclaims as she pulls me into a comforting hug. With the heat her body gives off she does give the best hugs. Doesn’t this just contrast greatly to my cold, seemingly lifeless body.

“I missed you too” I squeak out due to the fact I have a perfect view of her neck _I bet her blood would taste exquisite_ NO that’s a prohibited thought.

I pull away trying to be as natural as possible. Showing the huge smile that only she can bring out in me.

“I ordered already if you don’t mind I got you a pumpkin spiced latte. Wait that’s still your favourite right? Oh Rao if it’s not ill go get you another its fi-“

“Hey, hey Kara I love it okay” I state to cut off her rambling, which I find so adorable by the way.

“Oh” She brings a hand up to adjust her glasses, one of her nervous ticks. I just flash my smile her way and the tension in her body seems to relax yet her heartbeat speeds up. This is what confuses me. It’s as if she is affected by me as much as I affect her.

“I know we haven’t seen each other in a while and I’m sorry it’s just work is manic recently” A frown reaches my lips.

“That’s okay Lena at least I get to see you now” She reaches and places her hand on mine. The way she says my name warms me inside. If my heart was beating it would’ve skipped a beat. Oh god I’ve got it bad a _s if I didn’t already know that._

We continue to chat and catch each other up on everything that’s happened recently. Kara talking about Catco and Snapper then I talk about L-Corps most recent ideas. After a while we part ways promising to not leave that much time without seeing each other again.

* * *

This is the first time I’ve been at the DEO in a while; with Mon-El being pathetic about everything just because I rejected him I’ve just been avoiding him like the plague.

Alex knows this so it must be extremely important if she is to call me down here. “You are lame” I hear Winn mock as he points one of his toy guns at his monitor.

“What’s going on” I ask nervously hoping it’s nothing bad I mean everyone would look a little more upset right? Oh Rao what if Lena’s been attacked again. “Another message from our good friend over at CADMUS” Alex states sarcastically. That’s weird we haven’t heard from CADMUS in weeks. That thought has been quite unsettling though.

“Oh Rao that’s never good” I mumble looking at the video Winn has just put up. “WE SEE EVERYTHING, WE KNOW EVERYTHING, ALIENS SURRENDER NOW, WE ARE CADMUS.” The distorted voice fills the silence in the room.

“Supergirl we’d like you to go speak to Lena Luthor and see if she has any information on CADMUS” J’onn demands as he walks in. “I already told you she doesn’t know anything” I exclaim needing them to understand this. “She’s a Luthor, Kara you should know they can’t be trusted” James adds.

“Lena is not a member of CADMUS. She’s not!” Everyone goes silent. “She’s my best friend for Rao’s sake. If you don’t believe in her just… just believe in me” I can’t take this anymore I need to get as far away as possible.

Flying always calms me I remember as I jump from the DEO balcony. It’s at times like this that I understand why Clark works alone.

* * *

L-Corp is where I spend the majority of my time so it only makes sense that I have what people would call a blood bank in the back. As much as I hate this part of myself it needs to be satisfied or I could harm someone.

The moral part of me can’t bring myself to drink fresh blood. What if I lose control? So I take it from one of the Luthor Hospitals. On the odd day that I can’t get it from there I resort to hunting animals, which is just so tedious and doesn’t stop the hunger at all.

There’s no one in this world that can understand what this is like. I am alone. I do understand that Kara is the last true Kryptonian but she can at least act human. I am what I am, what media and TV have branded my kind. Monsters.

I was adopted young so even then I felt out of place. The only person, who made me feel at home, Lex, went mad and now here I am lost again. I need to tell Kara the truth and well if about me then about my feelings too. She won’t judge its Kara she’s the sweetest and most earnest person I know.

Then it’s settled I’ll tell her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna put out there English is currently my worst subject in school and the only thing i'm not sure i'll get an easy 7 in my GCSEs this year so god knows why i'm writing in my free time.  
> On the bright side, new chapter y'all enjoy!!!!!!

_“Are you okay? You’re looking a little pale” My best friend Jack asks. It’s true ever since I spent that weekend with my mother I haven’t been feeling my best. If I’m honest I don’t remember much of what happened. It’s as if I was drunk the whole time, which wouldn’t surprise me. Anything to numb the pain of being around my mother._

_“I’m fine” he gives me a disapproving look. He’s always been able to see straight through me “Okay, I just feel a little weird I don’t know how to explain it. I.. uh.. I’m hungry I guess? And my head hurts” I groan._

_He gives me a look of sympathy. A look that if anyone else gave me I would be angry at but not him he’s the one that I chose to let in and I don’t regret a minute of it._

_“Well in that case you’re lucky I ordered take out” he practically shouts excitedly, which he regrets when he sees me immediately wince. “I know you’re usually into the healthy part of the food spectrum but by the look of you right now you need some greasy foods” he continues quieter than before._

_Today is our weekly movie night this is something that we’ve always had in our growing friendship. Time to be alone with each other and it is indeed the best part of my week._

_I take a piece of the pizza offered with a quiet thank you. I take a sudden bite hoping to god this will make me feel better. Unfortunately it does the exact opposite it tastes so bitter as gross as it sounds I couldn’t help spitting it out._

_“Jack don’t eat that it’s vile” I warn with a look of grimace on my face. He looks puzzled because from what I see he’s already tasted a bit. “I think its fine. Are you sure you’re okay? I know pizza isn’t your favorite food but you’ve never hated it like this.” He replies._

_“I.. I uh I need the bathroom” I announce as I run as fast as possible (Which is surprisingly very fast) towards the bathroom. I feel like I need to throw up but I just can’t bring myself to. What’s happening to me? I will never admit this till the day I die but I actually am scared._

_I bring myself towards the mirror and I get a sharp pain in my gums. Investigating further I see that I have what looks to be fangs now, this isn’t possible. This whole thing is ridiculous. Another thing I notice is that Jack was right I am very pale naturally but this is almost the skin tone of the dead._

_A bang on the door brings me from my thoughts “Lena open up I’m taking you to a doctor” that kinda sounds like a good idea but a huge part of me screams no. After hearing no answer he opens the door anyway damn why didn’t I lock it._

_“I’ll be fine soon I promise” I practically plead “But no doctor” I pout. “Ugh fine but I’m going to make you your favorite okay kale salad.” I grin and agree even though the thought of it tasting anything like that pizza makes me feel sick but that’s not possible right, kale is my favorite._

_“Okay now go get comfy I’ll even let you pick the movie” Oh wow he must be worried this is a first. I go and sit on the couch eager to get this movie night back on track. The hunger that never even seemed to leave becomes more noticeable and I just need Jack to hurry._

_As he seems to be taking years I make my way to the kitchen and as soon as I do I hear a cry of pain so silent I definitely shouldn’t have been able to hear it but I did which adds to the list of never-ending confusion._

_I rush over to see what happened he must sense the alarm on my face because he’s quick to reassure “I’m okay just cut myself while chopping cucumber, see” he shows me the blood that began to seep out of his cut._

_All of a sudden a weird, indescribable feeling washes over me and I feel so out of control. He sees me staring with a bizarre look on my face and he looks puzzled. I take his hand and bring it to my mouth I give a tentative lick. The thought is revolting but the taste is exquisite I look up to see a rush of confusion and fear make its way onto my best friend’s face._

_He tries to pull away but for some reason I don’t seem to care I grasp him tighter and using this extraordinarily fast speed I seem to have now I pin him against the cupboards desperate for more of his blood. Wait blood what am I doing? Oh my god._

An excruciating scream escapes my throat, my eyes frantically dart around to figure out I’m in my room. It was a dream, well not really a dream but a memory. One of the worst times of my life that was one of the many reasons I moved to National City. How could I ever face him again after that, it’s not like I should be worried if he told anyone no one would believe that there’s a vampire on the loose. However if anyone was likely to be a vampire it would be a Luthor.

As my breathing begins to even out my phone goes off;

**Kara: You still up for movie night? :)**

No matter my mental state it’s not possible for me to say no to Kara Sunny D Danvers.

**Lena: Always**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions? lemme know

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed


End file.
